Handmade
by Gmaolrockie
Summary: Yixing hanyalah pemuda desa yang maniak membuat kerajinan tangan karena seorang pemuda kota yang pindah ke desanya dan berprofesi sebagai pembuat kerajianan tanah liat. Setiap hari ia hanya mengaguminya dari jauh namun tiba-tiba pemuda itu akhirnya datang dan langsung mengajak menikah? [S u L a y 1shoot FluffFamily] RnR?


**Handmade**

**Handmade By Rocka_baby**

Main Cast : Suho ( Exo K ) & Lay ( Exo M ) My Couple stand!

Genre: Romance (bit)

Rating: K++

Length : Oneshoot

**Diclaemeir: Pure My mine! Please don't copy-paste my bad fic**

**Warning : Genderswitch | sinetron screne | typo(s) ll Bad fic |**

Inspirated: menemukan ide ketika Ujian Tulis kemaren dan pula lagi nyerjain soal IPS -_-" & BERUSAHA MELESTARIKAN ANAK-ANAK SULAY COUPLE YANG KEKURANGAN ASUPAN FANSERPIS!

**Made ± 20.03.2013/21.03.2013**

.

"_Menduga adalah hal yang paling tidak bisa kulakukan karena itu bagian dari kehidupan manusia yang seharusnya tidak perlu diduga tetapi dijalani saja"_

.

**[ Yixing POV ]**

Kerajinan tangan adalah karya seni rupa yang diciptakan langsung dengan tangan manusia. Disetiap lekukan dan bentuknya pasti terlihat sisa telapak tangan walau sudah semulus apapun. Aku menyukainya karena memang menyukainya dan dirinya. Hmm… aku hanya seorang namja desa yang selalu mengintip dia dibalik jendela kay "bengkel"- nya. Bukan bengkel seperti bengkel mesin yang kotor, ini seperti bagasi yang berdindingkan kayu cream cerah & terdapat banyak kerajinan tangan kayu berbentuk mainan atau patung yang imut. Bagian depannya terbuka, tetapi aku lebih suka mengintip dari jendela sampingnya. Aku melihatnya, ia sedang membuat kerajinan tangan dengan teliti dan hati-hati. Guci tanah liat. Wajah tampannya tak berubah ketika tanah-tanah itu mengotorinya. Ia Suho, namja kota yang pindah ke desaku di daerah Daegu, ia mempunyai senyum angelic, kulit putih, ramah, dan hanya tinggi yang tak melebihiku. Hanya itu yang kuketahui, itupun kudengar dari gosipan tetangga. Selebihnya, ketika itu aku penasaran mendengar suara deritan kayu yang sangat tenang dan teratur. Aku melihat ia tengah memutar alat khusus yang terbuat dari kayu agar piringan tanah liat berputar dan segera ia bentuk dengan teliti polanya. Awalnya aku hanya memperhatikan secara antusias alat itu, tetapi mataku menangkap sosoknya. Aku tak bisa mengelak, kini sosok tampannya-lah yang menarik perhatianku.

"Ish" kunaikkan sedikit keranjang anyaman buatanku yang sedikit melosot.

KRAKK~

"Omo!" kaki telanjangku mematahkan dahan ranting tamannya. Ia menoleh mencari sumber suara. Segera saja, kuambil langkah seribu melompati pagar bunga-nya.

Hosh… Hosh…. Hosh…

Aku menoleh kebelakang, aman. Semoga ia tidak melihat kejendela. Pokoknya jangan sampai ada yang tahu, aku memperhatikannya. Kembali kususuri jalan setapak rerumputan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari masih sedikit tinggi, padahal sudah susah payah aku memanjat pohon ini dengan mengigit keranjang berisikan peralatan merajutku, untuk melihat matahari tenggelam. Aku duduk diatas dahan pohon tertinggi dan merajut sarung tangan mungil. Ini adalah tempat kesukaanku untuk merajut. Dengan kaki menggantung tanpa takut terjatuh karena dipinggir pohon adalah sungai kecil yang sedikit deras arusnya, menghadap barat menyaksikan pemandangan rumah-rumah dan disananya ada 2 gunung menjulang menambah kesan pedesaan. Memang lokasi ini berada di atas bukit rumahku. Aku menengok kebelakang.

"mungkin anak-anak belum bangun?" gumamku menatap sebuah rumah sederhana menghadap utara dan jendela kamar menghadap kearahku dan jangan lupa bangku panjang disamping dindingnya lengkap dengan kebun bunga-bunga yang ditanam taemin. Aku kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku. Merajut dan menjahit adalah hobiku bahkan lebih dari itu, bagiku ini adalah untuk kehidupan sehari-hari dan bakat. Mengingatkanku pada Suho. Ia membuat kerajinan tangan yang sangat kucintai. Bagiku seni rupa yang dihasilkan tangan manusia memiliki makna, mereka seakan hidup.

"Handmade" buatan tangan. Untuk orang tidak berpendidikan tinggi sepertiku, mengucapkan atau memperlajari sekalipun sudah sangat melelahkan. Satu kata yang paling kusukai dan juga terdengar modern. Namja Seoul, seperti Suho pun pasti mengunakannya dibandingkan kata _gong-ye…_

"sillyehamnida!" aku dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara berat. Halusinasiku? Aku menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Hampa.

"Yeogi! Agasshi!" aku menoleh kebawah. DEG! Su-ho?! Tapi tunggu.. agasshi? Memang aku Yeoja! Ah sudahlah… lalu bagaimana ini?

"nega?" tanyaku bingung. Ia tersenyum hangat sembari mengalungkan…. Benda…. Aissh benda apa itu? Aku pernah melihatnya di kota…. Ah! KAMERA!

"bolehkan aku naik keatas?" tanyanya meminta izin. Naik kesini dan duduk bersamaku?! Ku alihkan wajahku, mengetahui ia masih tersenyum sembari menatap intens wajahku. "n-ne"

"bagus, karena tanpa kau jawabpun…. aku akan tetap naik kesini" ia kini sudah duduk disebelahku dan mulai… mengatur kameranya. Aku terus berusaha sibuk dengan rajutanku.

"pemandangan yang sangat cantik…." Ia bergumam entah tentang alamnya atau perasaanku saja ia memotretku?

"Dangsin i maeu ippeugo, dangsineun yeojaimnika ( kau sangat cantik, apa kau wanita ) ?" perkataannya membuatku teronjak kaget, aku memandangnya. Inginnya aku marah tetapi ketika mata ini ditatap balik, hanya ada perasaan malu dan gugup yang membuat pipiku bersemu.

"aku 100% namja! Dan tolong jangan panggil aku, agasshi" pintahku tanpa memandangnya. Ia terkekeh.

"aku salah kira ternyata…. Oh ya, jeoneun Kim Jun Myeon imnida. Na suho jeonhwa" ia memperkenalkan diri seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Melihatku tak membalas, ia ambil paksa tangan kananku dan menjabatinya. "suhojaro…." Gumamku.

"ne?" ia tak mendengar menjadi bingung.

"kenapa harus, Suho…." Aku menanyainya pertanyaan yang selama ini kucari jawabannya. Ia menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

"entahlah, itu dari teman-temanku. Mereka bilang aku bisa melindungi" aku bingun, kenapa ia selalu berusaha menatap mataku? Suho, suhojaro, guardian angel, malaikat penjaga. Aku tak tahu apa dia bisa melindungi atau tidak? Tapi aku percaya dan bersumpah bahwa berada di dekatnya membuatku nyaman dan hangat.

"Yixing, Zhang Yixing"

"Chinese?" aku memberinya jawaban bahwa aku dibesarkan dipanti asuhan, jadi aku tak tahu apa benar aku china atau korea. Aku kembali merajut sarung tangan untuk anak-. anak karena sudah akan mendekati musim dingin. Kurasakan dahan pohon ini bergoyang dengan kencang, sontak kucengkram lengannya seraya menutup mata.

"kalau takut, peluk saja aku. Tubuhku hangat" jawabnya santai. Kujauhkan tubuhku darinya yang ternyata mengoyang-goyangkan dahan dan…

Krakk…. Krakkk…DRAGK

"Kyaaaa~"

BRUUGHH!

Aku terjatuh dengan wajah duluan. Kulihat sosok Suho terkejut dan segera turun pohon menolongku.

"Omona! Jeongmal mianhae…." Ia meminta maaf dengan wajah sangat menyesal. Tubuhku diangkat ala bridal dan didudukan dibangku itu. "mianhae, jeongmal mianhae" ia berkata terus menerus. Aku memegang dahikuyang tertutup poni gelombang.

"jangan pedulikan aku, tolong keranjangku" lirihku menahan perih di dahi yang ternyata terluka. Ia berniat menolak, tapi melihatku memelas. Ia luluh. Aneh sekali. Suho dengan cekatan membenahi benang-benang wol dan potongan sarung tangan belum jadi.

"kau sangat menggilai merajut, kah?" tanyannya menyelidik.

"ya karena itu adalah bagian dari kerajinan tangan dan untuk dijual juga!" jawabku antusias. Ia mengelus pipiku yang sekarang memerah dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jeans-nya. Plester?

"dan…. Sarung tangan anak-anak ini, juga?" dengan hati-hati ia menempelkan plester itu ke dahiku.

"tidak, itu untuk anak-anakku"

"MWO?! Kau sudah menikah!" suaranya meninggi, aku terkejut melihat reaksinya yang seperti cemburu. Oh! Percaya diri sekali, kau!

"bukan anak kandung dan aku belum pernah menikah. Mereka anak jalanan yang kupungut. Awalnya ini seperti panti asuhan, tetapi mereka lebih menginginkanku sebagai…."

"Umma!" ucapanku terpotong karena dari jendela muncul kepala kecil yang menggemaskan. Itu Yoogeun-ku.

"Geunnie! Nanti kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?" omelku lembut dengan mengendongnya keluar jendela. Segera kupangku dia yang sepertinya masih mengantuk.

"Umma? Kau menjadi umma mereka?" Suho bertanya dengan mengelus pipi Yoogeun.

"ne. aku juga bingung, padahal aku namja. Tapi aku mulai mengerti, mungkin karena mereka menemukan sosok umma padaku?" jawabku dengan mengelus-elus punggung Yoogeun yang akhirnya tertidur.

"tidak heran… kau memang memiliki sifat keibuaan. Lalu kemana yang lain?" aku tak menghiraukan perkataan sebelumnya yang membuatku semakin saah tingkah. "sedang tertidur, mereka hanya berlima jadi pasti lelah bermain dan tadi kutidurkan" jawabku.

"hmm…. Sudah ada umma. Lalu apa mereka menanyakan appa-nya?" Tanya Suho menerka.

"appa, yah? Mereka benar-benar menganggapku umma mereka dan untuk appa…. Mereka menginginkannya. Tapi sungguh, itu tidak masuk akal" keluhku putus asa.

"aku bisa menjadi appa mereka semua!"

"MWOYA?!" pekikku

"apanya? Aku bilang aku bersedia dan mampu menjadi appa mereka." Suho menjawab meyakinkan.

"ani, maksudku…. Suho-sshi. Kau bisa saja menjadi "appa" tapi hanya appa bohong-bohongan. Ini tak semudah yang kau pikirkan, walau usia mereka sekitar 4-5 tahunan, tapi mereka mengerti arti peranan ayah. Bukan hanya namja baik hati yang sering datang kerumah dengan banyak makanan dan uang lalu pergi lagi!" pertama kalinya aku berani bicara panjang pada namja yang selalu kuintip kegiatannya ini. Aku memang menyukainya, tapi jika tentang anak-anak yang sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri, rasanya aneh. Ia hanya seperti donatur yang mengasihani mereka.

"siapa bilang? Aku akan tinggal disini, menikahimu, mengurusi anak-anak, dan menjaga kalian atau kalian kubawa ke Seoul"

"…" tidak ada jawaban dariku.

"tap-tapi, Suho-sshi… bagaimana bisa kau katakan dengan mudahnya padahal kita baru saling mengenal tadi dan kau bahkan tidak mencintaiku…." Aku menahan tangis dan sosok tampan itu dengan erat mendekapku dari samping.

"jangan katakan seperti itu! Aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari diriku sendiri, aku belajar membuat karya seni untukmu, aku ke kota ini pun hanya karenamu, apapun caranya aku selalu berusaha mendapatkanmu. Dari kau ke Seoul sampai kesini lagi"

"Kau…? Ba-bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku pernah ke Seoul?!" tanyaku bingung sembari menjauh dari pelukkannya. Tapi percuma ia terlalu kuat.

"Because… I its your no.1 Stalker… Lay" bisiknya lembut ditelingaku. Aku tak percaya bahkan ia tahu panggilan sayang anak-anak kepadaku. Lay.. Umma~~!

**.**

**.**

**:: Flashback ::**

**[ Author POV ]**

Suho keluar dari sebuah restoran bersama teman-temannya. Tepat saat itu pula, matanya menangkap seorang namja cantik berjalan melewatinya begitu saja.

1…

2…

3…

Matanya terpaku dan terus memandang focus punggung sosok cantik itu. Ia meraba dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba berdetak sangat cepat. Suho belum menyadari sosok cantik itu berjalan jauh meninggalkannya.

"Yak, yak, hyung! Jangan melamun, kajja kita pulang!" temannya menyadarnya dengan menarik lengannya. Suho masih dibawah alam sadarnya, ia bingung. Sosok itu telah menghilang, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ….

"KAU DULUAN! AKU ADA URUSAN ….!" Suho berlari sangat cepat menyusul sosok tersebut. Matanya menerawang kesegala arah. Ia kalut, karena terlalu banyak orang atau takut kehilangan jejak namja cantik tadi?

"Dimana…? Dimana…?!" Ia gelisah, tetapi akhirnya ia berhasil melihat siluet namja cantik itu. Suho mengikutinya dari belakang, ia terlalu penasaran. Kenapa? Kenapa ia mengikutinya? Kenapa ia tertarik pada namja asing itu dalam waktu 3 detik? Apa ia mengalami "Love at first sign"?

"_apa dia berasal dari desa?" _pikirnya melihat penampilan namja itu. Hanya menggunakan cardigan biru-putih, jeans hitam, sepatu sport tak bermodel, dan tas _gembol _bentuk kuda-nya. Sangat amat sederhana untuk orang kota Seoul yang gila fashion. Tapi bagi Suho, sosok itu terlihat natural apa adanya. Bahkan ia masih mengingat dengan jelas wajah cantiknya dan kulit langsatnya seperti perpaduan seni.

**KLENENG~~!** *bel pintu masuk*

"ehm?" suho tak sadar bahwa kini, ia berdiri didepan sebuah toko. Sosok itu sudah masuk ke toko bernama "Imajenationis". Tanpa basa-basi, Suho masuk kedalam juga.

**KLENENG~~!**

Ia membelalak kaget, melihat apa yang dijual. Ini toko tekstil dan juga menjual berbagai bahan untuk dijadikan karya seni. Ada kayu-kayu halus, bebatuan, manik-manik, alat melukis, alat menggambar, kain-kain, dan sejenisnya. Suho mengikuti namja cantik yang kini sedang memilih-milih pita-pita hiasan baju. Suho berpura-pura juga memilah-milah cat air, agar leluasa memperhatikannya.

"ini untuk Geunnie, Minnie, Wookie, Bummie, Kyunnie dan aku…. Sempurna!" gumam sosok itu girang. Bibir Suho membentuk lengkungan manis, melihat sosok itu menunjukkan senyuman manis lengkap dengan dimple di pipinya. Suho berpikir yang tadi adalah nama kucingnya. Sosok itu berjalan menuju kasir yang dijaga seorang kakek.

"annyeong, Yixing!" sapa kakek itu ramah.

"Yixing? Dia orang china?" gumam Suho girang mengetahui nama namja itu. Yi Xing.

"ne annyeong! Euhmm… haraboji, apa kau masih menyimpan sisa-sisa kertas craft lagi?" Tanya Yixing memelas. Kakek itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"hari ini kau banyak membeli barang, lalu untuk apa kertas-kertas sampah itu?" Tanya kakek itu dengan mengambil dari kolong mejanya berlembar-lembar kertas kaku, Yixing segera saja menggulungnya dan menaruh dipembungkus.

"Ish.. haraboji! Ini bukan sampah, ini bisa didaur ulang dan dibuat boneka!" suho bingung karena sampah bisa dibuat boneka.

"Yah, aku tahu! Kau ingin membuat boneka….. boneka kardus….. apa itu namanya…..?" kakek itu berusaha mengingat.

"DANBO! Haraboji~" Yixing gemas dan segera menenteng tas belanjanya. Selesai berpamitan, ia pergi. Suho berniat mengikuti lagi tetapi ia harus membayar belanjaan alibinya.

"euhmm… mianhae haraboji, tapi tadi itu siapa?" Tanya Suho mencari informasi. Kakek itu menatap lekat-lekat Suho, takut ia orang jahat.

"Oh namja cantik itu, dia Yixing. Zhang Yixing" jawabnya santai dengan memandang Suho mengisyaratkan –kau-menyukainya-. Suho hanya tersenyum.

"sepertinya ia sangat suka kesini?"

"tentu… ia sebulan sekali kesini untuk membeli bahan kerajinan tangan yang ia buat sendiri. Ia mencintai atau lebih tepatnya maniak handmade." Suho tersenyum penuh arti. Ia bersyukur bertemu kakek ini sampai melupakan….

"AIGOO! AKU KEHILANGAN JEJAKNYA!" pekik Suho dengan memegang kepalanya dan atas petunjuk kakek itu Suho langsung berlari mencari Yixing tanpa memedulikan belanjaannya.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya, meninggalkan dua pasang manusia dia halte bus. Suho menemukan sosok Yixing. Ia menunggu di halte bis antarkota. Suho duduk agak jauh dari sampingnya, agar tidak ketahuan. Suho mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Yixing yang selalu menarik. Sekarang Yixing tengah merakit kertas craft menjadi sesuatu. Ia menggunting dan melipat seperti menghabiskan waktu menunggu bis dan menunggu hujan reda. Suho tak menyangka Yixing mampu membuat boneka kotak, berdiri pula. Euhmm… namanya… DANBO! Suho akhirnya mengingat. Yixing mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah spidol merah. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di kaki boneka tersebut.

"sekarang aku tidak sendirian, ada kau yang menemani. Kau bukan hanya sekedar buatan tangan, tapi kau bernyawa dan berhati" Suho mendengar suara Yixing yang terdengar seperti mantra indah. Ia berhati hangat, Suho berpendapat. Yixing menaruh boneka itu disampingnya, seakan ia hanya sendiri dan hanya boneka itu temannya. Padahal, sudah jelas ada Suho disebelahnya walau berjauhan. Mereka hanya berdua, duduk dihalte bis berlindung dari guyuran hujan dan itu membuat Suho merasa Yixing adalah takdirnya.

"_bahkan dia lebih mencintai ciptaannya dibandingkan orang sekelilingnya yang memperhatikannya. Beruntung sekali boneka… dan.. dan…danbo itu dapat merasakan sentuhan dan lembutnya kulit Yixing… Omo! Kenapa aku cemburu dengan boneka kardus itu. Ia bahkan MODUS, modal kardus!" _pikir Suho

TEET…..TEETT!

Klakson sebuah bis mengagetkan mereka. Pintu bis itu terbuka dan menampakkan supirnya.

"Bis ini tujuan Daegu, kau naik ini?!" suara sang supir berteriak agar tak tenggelam oleh suara gemerisik hujan deras disana. Yixing terlonjak kaget dan membereskan barang-barangnya yang berantakkan. Ia masuk kedalam bis dan bis itu pun mulai bergerak maju meninggalkan Suho yang berdiri mematung dipinggir. "hanya seperti ini kah, cerita cintaku?" gumamnya. Ia berjongkok ketika melihat suatu benda terjatuh yang ternyata milik Yixing. Ia mengangkat sebuah sapu tangan. Rajutan tangan berwarna putih bersih dengan bordiran benang emas berkilau, bertuliskan….

**Create me with you hands **

**and **

**Use me to your heart**

Suho memejamkan mata dan menghirup aroma lavender dari sapu tangan itu. Ia meneteskan air mata, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali melihat kearah bus itu pergi. Ia menyimpan dengan hati-hati sapu tangan itu. Baginya sapu tangan itu adalah pertanda, pertanda bahwa ia akan memiliki namja berdimple itu.

"Tujuan Daegu, no.2545, Zhang Yixing, rumah diatas bukit, pencinta anak-anak, single, belum pernah jatuh cinta, Handmade maniak….. I got you! Akan kukejar kemanapun kau berada karena kau adalah milikku.."

**:: Flashback End :: **

**FINALLY**

Xie-xie /(_*_)/ *posisi bungkuk*

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
